


The switch

by Melodyofthesea77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyofthesea77/pseuds/Melodyofthesea77
Summary: Allura runs another alarm drill and it leads to some interesting realisations.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The switch

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by something I saw on Pinterest and a 2 hours bus delay.

The alarm rang through the castle as the paladins relucantly made their way to the bridge. This particular alarm was another test by Allura and Hunk, Shiro and Pidge groaned as they stood blearily, waiting for the last two members of Voltron. After two further minutes of waiting, Keith and Lance finally appeared.

"Keith! Lance! You're late! What if this was a real..." Allura began her tirade but stalled when she took a closer look at the boys. The other paladins seemed to notice what Allura had seen at the same time. 

"What?" Lance asked, "What is everyone staring at?"  
"Lance," Pidge snickered, "You're wearing Keith's armour."  
That finally seemed to wake the pair up as they realised that, yes, they had switched armours. 

"Anything you two would like to tell us?" Shiro asked teasingly. The two paladins in question turned tomato red. They looked at each other and seemed to come to some silent agreement. That agreement apparently involved them turning tail and running the other way as fast they could.

"Wait!" Allura cried as she raced after them, "I'm not done with you yet!"  
Pidge laughed her ass off.


End file.
